During the past year a Maxillofacial Prosthetic Center has been established at Cleveland Metropolitan General in Cleveland, Ohio. Its goals are: 1) To provide patient service - prosthetic rehabilitation of the patient with a head and neck defect: The Maxillofacial Prosthodontist has played an active role in pre-surgical planning of the head and neck cancer patient and the cleft palate patient. To date l05 patients have been treated and a total of 133 prostheses have been completed by the Maxillofacial Prosthetics service. 2) To provide teaching experience for surgeons and dentists in training; The Prosthodontist has lectured extensively at Case Western Reserve University, Schools of Medicine and Dentistry. He recently completed a six week course at the University and has participated extensively in siminars and conferences for physicians, dentists and nurses in training.3) Dissemination of information to physicians, dentists, health personnel and laymen of Northeastern Ohio: A total of l5 lectures have been given at local, state and national medical and dental meetings by the prosthodontist. There has also been local NBC and CBS exposure for the Center being established at Cleveland Metropolitan General Hospital. 4) Although no definitive research has been started due to organizational problems, we anticipate future activity in this regard, for which protocols have been written.